


When Harry met Hermione book 1: The Philosophers Stone

by VortexLord



Series: When Harry met Hermione [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VortexLord/pseuds/VortexLord
Summary: Harry met with Hermione when they were still in muggle school. Sense then, the two became best friends or even more. But when they started going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, things were becoming challenging.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: When Harry met Hermione [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802266
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Another Harry Potter remake. And I already have two others on fanfiction.net. This takes place in the movies just so you know. I'm sorry for all of you who are fans of Ron, but he's gonna be in Slytherin in this story. But don't worry though. Ginny and the other Weasley's will still be on Harry's side.
> 
> All rights for Harry Potter goes to JK Rolling and Warner Bros. Pictures.

Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. He lived with his dreadful Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Cousin Dudley. The Dursley's. The Dursley's were happy to be what you might call normal. But to Harry, he was a freak. Vernon and Petunia forced him to do all the work around the house. If he messed up. He'd get hit by his Uncles belt and Aunts frying pan. Dudley also hits Harry whenever he was board. He and his friends played a game called Harry Hurting. Meaning Harry was their target and had to run away from them. Because of the times Harry got hit on his face by Dudley, he had to ware his glasses with Scotch Tape attached to them.

In school. There were kids who wanted to be Harry's friend. But Dudley and his gang chased them off. They were all afraid of what Dudley and his gang will do to them. But however, they weren't around to stop one girl from being his friend.

It all started when Harry was on his way to class. Good thing Dudley and his gang weren't in this one. Because Vernon and Petunia didn't like it that Harry was smarter than Dudley. They thought Harry just switched out his name or Dudley's work.

Of course, Harry wasn't close enough to class until,

"You Freak!" Shouted a voice.

Harry stopped where he was and took note of what was going on. There was a pack of 4 school bullies picking on a bushy brown haired girl not too far away. Harry watched as they pushed her around and pulled on her hair.

"You good for nothing Know It All!"

"We hate you!"

"Your hair is ugly!"

Growing up with the Dursley's, Harry hated bullies. He didn't even like seeing a girl being bullied. Acting quick, Harry dashed over to the bullied and began to pull one of them away from the girl.

"Leave her alone!" He shouted.

"You stay out of this!" The bully shouted back as he tried to punch Harry on the face. But thanks to all the times Dudley hit him, Harry moved out of the way in time.

The other bullies stopped picking on the girl and turned their attention to Harry. All four of them started to grab him. But he still moved away. Harry was about to throw a punch on one of them. But this time, they were ready. They grabbed his fist and pushed him onto the girl. Now both Harry and the girl found themselves getting pushed and punched by the bullies. Until, Harry managed to push them away and knock them all onto the lockers.

"I'm gonna tell you this once. Ether you leave her alone or you'll all be hearing from me."

"Have it your way!" One of them scarfed as they walked away.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked the girl.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I put you in all that."

"Sorry? I don't like bullies. And I especially don't like to see a girl bullied."

"Well, thanks for getting me out of there."

"Don't mention it. But why did they do all that?"

"I'm the smartest kid in my class. I know all the answers. I always gave out the answers. No one likes me for it."

"I never had friends ether. My cousin and his own friends chased of anyone who wanted to be my friend. And I'll tell you, my aunt and uncle were proud of him doing so. They say "No one deserve to be friends with that freak"."

"You're not a freak."

"Try saying that to them."

"I can help you out. Let's be friends."

"I like that. My name is Harry Potter. And you are?"

"Hermione Granger."

From this day and onward, Harry and Hermione were best friends. Secretly they met up in lunch far away from Dudley and his gang and on weekends if Harry managed to get his chores done. Hermione's parents, Dan and Emma, were happy that Hermione finally has a friend. The Dursley's on the other hand, knew nothing about Hermione and her friend ship with Harry. But little do they know that soon is the day that will change their lives forever.


	2. Diagon Alley

A whole year has passed sense Harry met Hermione. Of course, things were not going well with him.

A trip to the zoo on Dudley's birthday lead Harry into talking to a snake who he ended up freeing and replaced it with Dudley. Causing Vernon to lock him up in the cupboard under the stairs once again. Then when summer was almost over, Petunia agreed with Vernon to send Harry to Stonewall. Meaning he won't see Hermione for a whole year. Until he got letter from someone. Was it Hermione? But before he could find out, Vernon confiscated it. More letter were sent to him. But Vernon and Petunia made sure that Harry never got any of them.

But on a Sunday when a whole bunch of letters busted out of the fireplace and through the mail slot on the door, Vernon finally lost it and sent everyone to a small island with an ugly looking hut on it. It was Harry's birthday once the clock said midnight. Until a giant named Rubeus Hagrid showed up and revealed to Harry that he was a wizard. Forcing Petunia to reveal part of the truth that Harry's mother, her sister Lily, was a witch. Hagrid took Harry to Diagon Alley to pick up his wand and school books and clothes.

Harry and Hagrid were just leaving Gringotts Bank with his money and whatever it was Hagrid took out of volt 713. Until,

"Harry?"

The moment he heard that, Harry turned around and saw a surprise.

"Hermione!"

It was her. Hermione was here with her parents. Harry dashed over to her and embraced her.

"Hermione. I never thought you'd be coming to." He said to her.

"I'm just as shocked as you are." She replied.

While Harry was with Hermione, Dan and Emma turned over to Hagrid.

"Well well." Dan said to him. "By your hight, you're hath giant."

"Right you are. My mun was a giant. My dad was a wizard."

"I see." Said Emma. "And you are?"

"Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts." He said to them. "Unfortunately, it was tough to give Harry his letter."

"Yes. We know how his relatives treat him." Said Dan. "But unfortunately, we couldn't get him away from those people. Hermione was desperate to get him out of there and we couldn't do it no matter how hard we tried."

"One thing for sure, they still knew nothing about how he and Hermione are friends." Said Emma.

* * *

Getting back to Harry and Hermione, they just finished getting their robes and went to get their books. Hermione suggested that they get some extras such as Hogwarts A: History and couple others. Having Hermione as a friend gave Harry the advantage to study more often. However, it wasn't until they finished getting their books as Dan and Emma finished their talk with Hagrid.

"I see you got your books and robes." Said Emma.

"We still need our wands." Said Harry.

"Well you want Ollivanders." Said Hagrid as he pointed to the wand shop. "Finest wands ever made. And look at that. I still haven't gotten Harry a birthday present."

With that said, Harry and Hermione walked into the shop. But no one was there.

"Hello?" Both of them called. "Hello."

Until, a man on a ladder showed up from behind. That has to be Mr. Ollivander.

"Ah. I wondered when I'd be seeing you Mr. Potter." He said as he walked over to him. "It seems only yesterday, your mother and father were here buying their first wands."

"How does he know who you are if he hasn't met you yet?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Harry answered.

"Here we are." He said as he handed Harry a wand. "Acacia. Unicorn Hair. 9 1/2 inches. It's really the wand that chooses the wizard. Give it wave and see if it likes you."

So Harry gave the wand a wave. Only for a force to come and knock down the other wand boxes.

"Apparently not." Said Ollivander. "What about you miss,"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Ms. Granger. Let's see if this wand likes you."

Harry then gave the wand to Hermione. But she also got a force and smashed a glass ball with a candle inside.

"No. Not you ether."

With that said, Ollivander went and picked up another wand.

"Perhaps, this. Vine. Dragon Heartstring. 10 3/4 inches."

Harry tried it first. But he still got a force and smashed a chair into peaces.

"No. Not you. What about you Ms. Granger?"

Harry then handed it over. But as Hermione waved it, she got a golden light from her wand.

"Well done Ms. Granger." Ollivander said as he went and got another wand for Harry to try. "Here we are. Holly. Phoenix Feather. 11 inches. Nice and supple."

Harry then gave it a try. This time, he got the golden light.

"Curious." Ollivander said. "Very curious."

"Sorry." Said Harry. "What's Curious?"

"I remember every wand I ever sold Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the Phoenix wholes feather in your wand gave another feather. Just one other. it is desperate that you are bonded to this wand Mr. Potter. When it's brother gave you that lighting bolt scar on your head."

It's true. On Harry's head was non other than a lightning bolt scar.

"Who owned that wand?" Hermione asked.

"Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. The owner of the wand, He goes by a name most wizards fear to speak of. Voldemort."

"Voldemort." Harry whispered.

"It was dark times Mr. Potter. Voldemort started to gather some followers. Got them over to the dark side. Your parents fought against him. They went into hiding at Godric's Hollow. However, nobody lived the day he found your house and killed your parents. No one. Not one. Except you."

"Me?" Harry asked. "Voldemort tried to kill me?"

"Yes indeed." Ollivander answered. "Something about you stopped him that night. Some say he died. While others such as myself believe he's still out there somewhere. Too weak to carry on. That's why you're famous and how everyone knows who you are Mr. Potter. You are The Boy Who Lived."

"Harry." Hagrid called from outside. And on his hand was cage with a snowy owl inside. "Happy birthday."

* * *

Inside The Leaky Cauldron, Harry, Hagrid, and the Granger's all met up and talked about what happened today. Harry was introdused to the snowy owl named Hedwig and Hermione got herself a cat named Crookshanks.

"So Harry, I bet you're wondering." Said Hagrid.

"About Volde...I mean, You Know Who." Said Harry.

"Mr. Ollivander told us the story." Said Hermione.

"I see." Said Dan. "And Hagrid just told us it as well.

"However. There's something you should Harry." Said Hagrid. "Professor Dumbledore wanted to have you raised somewhere you'd be happy. But when Cornelius Fudge became the British Minister of Magic, he forced Dumbledore to place you with your relatives."

"I'm sorry Harry." Hermione said to him.

"Don't be. It wasn't Dumbledore's fault he had me placed with those horrible people." Said Harry.


	3. The trip to Hogwarts

After a while month, Harry and Hermione are finally going to Hogwarts. After the Granger's picked him up at Privet Drive, the four made their way to Kings Cross Station. For Hogwarts is in Scotland.

"So, how do you get on the platform?" Dan asked as they walked in between Platforms 9 and 10.

"It's not difficult." Said Harry. "You just go straight through the wall in between Platforms 9 and 10. That what Hogwarts A History said."

"I see." Said Emma.

"Sorry we can't go in do to the Anti Muggle Charm." Said Dan. "But do promise us both of you will stay out of trouble."

"We promise." Said Hermione.

"Good bye kids. See you on Christmas."

With that said, Harry and Hermione walked passed the barrier to Platform 9 3/4.

* * *

Soon after, Harry and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express and found an empty compartment.

"Can you believe it?" Hermione asked.

"I know. The Dursley did everything they could to prove that magic doesn't exist." Said Harry.

Harry and Hermione spent the next hour studying for their classes. Just until a lady with a food cart opened the door.

"Any order off the trolley dears?"

Both Harry and Hermione looked at the food. All of them were sweets. But they weren't like anything they ever had before.

"We'll take the lot." Harry said as he pulled out his left over money.

Later, Hermione pulled out some sandwiches so she and Harry weren't eating just the sweets. Hermione's parents are dentists and she was concern about their teeth.

"You think these are real frogs?" Harry asked as he pulled out a Chocolate Frog box.

"I hope not."

Harry then opened the box and inside was a frog that looked like it was made out of chocolate. It hopped out but he grabbed it and took a bite of its head.

"Hmm. It's just a spell. It really is chocolate."

"What's that?" Hermione asked as she pulled a card out of the box.

"It's Dumbledore." Said Harry. "These frogs must come with famous witch and wizard cards."

"Excuse me." Said a voice.

Turning to the door, a boy with red hair freckles on his face was standing there.

"Can I join you? My brothers kicked me out of my compartment and everywhere else is full."

Both Harry and Hermione looked at him. He was looking right at his scar.

"You're Harry Potter. Aren't you?"

"I know. Story of my life. I'm The Boy Who Lived." Harry said to him. He didn't like being The Boy Who Lived.

"Who's that? A Know It All?" He asked as he saw Hermione with her book out. "Studying before school? And both of you are already in your robes?"

"What's up with you?" Hermione asked him.

"I don't need to study. I was raised in a wizard family. And I rather change into my robes when we arrive at the station."

"Really?" Harry asked annoyed.

"Come on with me Harry. You shouldn't be with a Know It All."

"Get out." Harry said to him. "Hermione's been my friend sense primary School. And I'm not leaving her. Get out of here now."

"Have it your way then! I hope I'm in Slytherin!" He said as he walked out.

Slytherin was one of the four Hogwarts houses. There was also Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. Harry and Hermione read all about them.

"You think we'll be in Ravenclaw?" Harry asked.

"Maybe. Or maybe Gryffindor."

* * *

Soon after, the Hogwarts Express reached it's destination. Harry and Hermione walked out with all the other first year students.

"First Years over here." Came the voice of Hagrid. "Come on First Years. Don't be shy."

All the First Years students walked over to where Hagrid was. Many of them pointed at him. They were afraid of him.

"And it's Harry and Hermione." He said as they walked over.

"Hey." They said to him.

"This way to the boats. No more than four."

Soon, the little fleet of boats set off for the school. Harry and Hermione were joined by a boy named Neville and another named Seamus. Until they reached the school witch was non other than, a beautiful brown castle.

"Isn't it grand?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I know." Hermione replied.


	4. The Sorting Hat

Soon, the first year students walked up to the entrance hall where they met Professor McGonagall. The dippity headmistress and head of Gryffindor house.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly. Before you take your seats in The Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you're here, your house will be like your family. Your trimps will earn you house points. Any rule braking and you will lose points. Note that only teachers and prefects can gave and take house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points rewarded the house cup. A sign of honor."

"Trevor!" Neville shouted as he ran to a road. Making McGonagall look at him.

"Take this moment to wait until we are ready."

As McGonagall walked inside, a blond haired boy walked over to Harry.

"So it's true then. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. Over there is Crabbe." He pointed to a fat boy. "And that's Goyle." A tall thinner boy. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Hermione ended up coughing a bit. Getting the Malfoy boys attention.

"Think my name is funny do you? And what's this? A Mudblood?"

"Hey!" Hermione shouted. She and Harry knew what Mudblood means. It's an insult to Muggle Borns.

"You don't want to end up making friends with the wrong sort Potter. You'll find that some wizard families better than others. I can help you there." Malfoy said as he offered his hand.

"I can tell the wrong sort for myself. Thanks."

"Attention please." McGonagall said as she returned. "Please report to The Great Hall at once. The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin."

The doors opened up. Harry and Hermione and the other first years walked into The Great Hall. There were four tables for all the houses. As well as the staff table up front. The ceiling is also bewitched to look like the sky outside. As the students got to the staff table, a hat on a stool was seen as Professor Dumbledore began to speak.

"First Years. Please note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. As well to some older students who wish to remember this. Also, our care taker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that this turn, the Third Floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to those who don't wish to suffer a painful death."

"When I call your name, you will come up and I will place The Sorting Hat on your head." Said McGonagall. "Hermione Granger."

"Okay." She whispered as she walked over.

"Hmm." The hat said as it got placed on her head. "Easy. Very easy. Gryffindor!"

"Well done." Harry said to her.

"Draco Malfoy."

As the Malfoy boy walked over, the hat didn't touch his head when it said,

"Slytherin!"

"Oh boy." Harry whispered.

"Susan Bones."

Harry watched as the red haired girl walked over to the hat.

"I know. Hufflepuff!"

By now, Harry now knew what the house tables were.

"Ronald Weasley."

That was the boy Harry and Hermione met on the train. Is he gonna be in Slytherin for sure.

"Another Weasley." Said the hat. "Hmm. You're different than the other Weasley's. Slytherin!"

"I knew it." Said Harry.

"Harry Potter."

It was his turn now. Harry walked over and took his place.

"Hmm. Difficult. Very difficult. You got pure talent. A smart mind. Ture loyalty. And great bravery. But where to put you?"

'Not Slytherin.' Harry whispered to the hat.

"Not Slytherin huh? You could be great. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help on your way to greatness. No doubt about that."

'No. Anywhere but Slytherin.'

"No? Where if you're sure, better be, Gryffindor!"

"Yes!" Hermione cheared. Harry walked over and sat next to her.

After everyone else, McGonagall put the hat away. Just before Dumbledore said,

"Let the feast begin."

And then, food showed up on all of the empty plates. The students dug in. Talking about their summer and the First Years talked about who they were.

"I'm a Hath blood." Said Seamus. "Dad's a muggle. Mum's a witch. Bit of nasty shock when he found out."

Harry was introduced to the other Weasley's who were nothing like Ronald. Percy who just became a perfect. The twins Fred and George who were pranksters. They were shocked that Ronald was in Slytherin.

Until then, a ghost popped out from under the table.

"Hello. How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor."

Many other ghosts showed up flying around. Each house has its own ghost. The Bloody Barron in Slytherin. The Grey Lady of Ravenclaw. The Great Fare of Hufflepuff. And Nearly Headless Nick, a.k.a Sir Nicholas, of Gryffindor.

"Hello Sir Nicholas." Said Percy. "How was your summer?"

"Very poorly Percy. My request to join The Headless Hunt has been denied once again."

"I know you." Said another First Year. "You're Nearly Headless Nick."

"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind."

"Nearly Headless?" Harry asked. "How can you be nearly headless?"

"Like this."

Nick then pulled his right ear. Showing that his head was partially headless. Someone tried to dehead him failed badly.

However, Harry lost interest on the ghosts as he took note of a teacher with black hair in black clothes talking to Professor Quirrell. Until the teacher turned away from Quirrell and looked at Harry.

"Ouch!" Harry shouted as he clapped his hand on his scar.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. "What is it?"

"Nothing." He answered. "Percy. Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?"

"That's Professor Snape. Head of the Slytherin house." Percy answered.

"What class does he teach?"

"Potions. But everyone knows he fancies Defense Against The Dark Arts. He knows all about it. Been after Quirrell's job for years."

Still, Harry felt that Snape was bad news. He knew he had to be careful around him.


	5. The first day

After the feast, Percy lead the first years to the Gryffindor dormitory.

"Gryffindors keep up. Quickly now. Come on." He said as they entered the Grand Staircase. "And keep an eye on the staircases. They like to change."

It wasn't just the staircases. The portraits on the wall were also moving.

"Good evening sir." Harry said to one of them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." The portrait replied.

Just then, a force came and pushed some of the first years.

"Oh no." Said Percy. "Peeves the poltergeist. Show yourself Peeves!"

It was then that a ghostly jester showed up in front of them.

"Ohh. Ickly little firstlys. What fun."

Peeves then swooshed down to the first years as they ducked from his attack.

"Go away Peeves! Or I'll tell the Barron! I mean it."

Peeves just stuck his tong out before flying off.

"You want to watch out for Peeves. The Bloody Barron is the only one who can control him. He won't even listen to us prefects."

Not too far away, Sir Nicholas and The Great Fair saw the whole thing.

"We should give him another chance." The Great Fair said to Nick.

"My dear Fair." Said Nick. "We've given Peeves all the chances he had. He's not even a ghost. He gave us all a bad name. I don't know why Dumbledore trusts him."

* * *

Soon, Percy lead the first years to a portrait of a lady in a pink dress.

"Password." She said to them.

"Pig Snout." Said Percy.

The portrait then opened up. Revealing a room with couches, a fireplace, a couple windows, bookshelves, and some tables.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room." Percy said again. "Boys Dormitory is up these stairs to your left. Girls is the same on your right. You'll find that all your belongings have already been brought up."

Harry wished Hermione a good night and walked over to the boys dorm. From there, he shared with Neville, Seamus, and a boy named Dean Thomas. In the girls dorm, Hermione shared with Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. Soon, both of them closed their eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

RING!

Harry yawned as he woke up the next morning with the ringing in his head. That had to be Hermione casting the alarm clock spell on him.

"I'll be there in a minute." He said as he walked over to the first year bathroom.

Soon after, Harry walked outside and went with Hermione to breakfast. Not many first years were there except for some in Ravenclaw. It wasn't until the whole hall filled up by a couple minutes. Just in time for Hedwig to show up with a letter.

"Must be from Mum and Dad." Said Hermione.

"Look. There's another owl." Said Harry. "And this one has a howler."

He was right. In the owls beak was a red envalop and it landed on the Slytherin table.

"Do you see that Fred?" Harry heard one of the twins saying. "Looks like Percy managed to give Mum the news."

"Oh Icky Ronicens is in for it now George."

It was for Ronald. And he was too late to open it because it already exploded.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU GET SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN?! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! FOR MANY GENERATIONS HAVE THIS FAMILY BEEN IN GRYFFINDOR! YOU HAVE DISHONORED THE NAME OF OUR FAMILY! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOW OUT OF LINE, I'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!"

Harry and Hermione couldn't help but giggle at that. But that got Ronald to glare at them.

"What are you laughing at?!" He demanded.

"Nothing." The two of them lied.

* * *

And now, it was time for Transfigration. Harry and Hermione were the first once to arrive in class and already took their notes. Professor McGonagall was quite pleased. Porhapps Harry was just like his mother. Once Harry and Hermione were finished with their notes, the whole room filled up with Gryffindor first years.

"Transfigration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn here at Hogwarts." McGonagall said to them. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." She turned her desk into a pig and then back again.

* * *

The rest of the classes turned out to be boring. In History of Magic, Professor Binns was the only ghost teacher. He slept in front of his fireplace one night and his body cought fire. But of course, he knew that he was dead. He kept falling asleep most of the time, and also he ends up giving lessons in the wrong years.

There was also Hboligy outside in the greenhouses. Professor Sprout is the teacher and head of the Hufflepuff house. She showed the first years how to take care of strange plants and what they do.

Defense Against The Dark Arts turned out to be a lot worse than Harry and Hermione thought. Professor Quirrell also slept through the entire lesson and he was much of a cowerd.

And there was the class Harry least expected. Potions witch was down in the dungons. He and Hermione were once again taking notes until Snape walked in.

"You are here today to learn the art that is potion making. As there will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class, many of you will find it hard to believe this is magic. As such, I don't fully expect you to understand the beauty of the soft cauldron with its shimmering fumes. The delicate power of liquids that that creed through the human veins. Bewitching the minds. Ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death. If you aren't as big of a bunch of dunderheads I usually have to teach. Then again, the many of you have come to Hogwarts in posession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough, TO NOT PAY ATTENTION!"

What? Harry and Hermione just finished taking their notes before Snape showed up. What does he want?

"Mr. Potter. Our new canadit. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Asphodel and woromwood make a sleeping potion so powerful called Draught of Living Death."

"Hmm." Snape mumbled. "Let's try something harder. What is difference between monkshood and wolfsband?"

"They're not different. They're the same plant." Harry answered again.

"Let's try something even harder than before. Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"A bezoar is a stone you find in the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons." Harry answered.

"Hmm. You may have answered all the questions correctly Mr. Potter. But I must warn you, fame isn't everything. Well, why aren't all of you copying down what Mr. Potter just said?!"

But then, Neville was thrown back from a burst of smoke that came from his cauldron.

"Idiot boy!" Snape scarfed at him. "I supposes you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire. Potter! Granger! Why didn't any of you tell him not to add the quills?!"

"We..uh." Said Harry.

"You see," Hermione started. But Snape cut her off.

"That's 5 points from both of you."

How were they supposed to know Neville did that? Why does Snape hate them? Harry wanted to argue. But he stopped himself from doing.


	6. Fly away in the forbidden corridor

Having Hermione as a friend was just like back in muggle school. She and Harry managed to finish all of their homework at lunch. Giving Neville the chance to teach them how to play wizard chess. While the game was a bit like muggle chess, you have to tell the peaces where to go. They will even attack the other peaces when you want to move them on another space. When the game was over, the peaces rebuild themselves and move back to their starting places.

"We've got flying lessons after lunch." Said Harry.

"Oh no." Said Hermione. To tell the truth, she was afraid of hights.

"Don't worry." Said Neville. "They don't let first years go very high. We just hover for a moment."

Hermione sighed. "Thank goodness."

Just then, Neville's own owl flew over and dropped a box in front of him. Neville opened the box and pulled out,

"A Remembrall." Said Harry. "Hermione and I read all about them. When the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something."

"True." Said Neville. Just as the smoke turned red inside. "The problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten."

* * *

After lunch, all the first years went to the training grounds where the flying lessons was hosted by Madam Hooch.

"Good afternoon class." She said as she walked over.

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch."

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Everyone step forward to the left side of your broom. Then place your right hand over your broom and say Up."

Everyone then walked over to their broom, held their hands out, and said,

"Up."

Harry's broom flew up to his hand on the first try. But it was one of the few that did it. Hermione's broom just rolled around the ground.

"With feeling." Madam Hooch said to them.

"UP!" Ronald shouted. But his broom ended up smacking his face. Earning laughter from Harry and Hermione. "Shut up!"

"Everyone got your brooms?" Madam Hooch asked. "Good. Now mount your broom under you tightly. We don't want you slipping off the bottom." Everyone did so. "Now, when I blow my whistle, I want you to kick off the ground, hover for a short time, then slowly drop back down. 3, 2, 1, (tweet)."

Before the whistle blew, Neville ended up hovering up. He wasn't even doing anything.

"Mr. Longbottom!" Madam Hooch exclaimed.

And then, Neville was flying out of control all over the air with the broom shaking.

"Mr. Longbottom! Come back here at once!"

But when Neville started to hit the castle walls, Madam Hooch began to realize his broom was bewitched. But then, as he flew over the wall, his robe got hit on one of the gargoyles. Until his robe ripped apart and he fell down until his robe got cought by a torch. But then he slipped out of his robe and fell face first on the ground. Madam Hooch then walked over and picked him up.

"Oh dear. A broken arm." She said as she looked at his arm. "Non of you are to move while I take Mr. Longbottom to The Hospital Wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch."

As Madam Hooched walked away with Neville however, Draco and Ronald found out that he dropped his remembrall.

"Did you see his face?" Draco asked. "Maybe if the fat lump gave this a squeeze, he would have remembered to fall on his bottom."

"I doubt it." Said Ronald. "He couldn't tell his face from his bottom."

"Maybe your not like the other Weasley's after all." Draco said as he grabbed the remembrall.

"Give it here Malfoy!" Harry said as he walked over.

"No. I think i'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about the roof?"

Before Harry knew it, Draco got on his broom and flew up into the air.

"Get back here Malfoy! You're gonna get us all in trouble!" Harry shouted.

"No way. I like the view from up here."

"Then you leave me no choice!"

And then, Harry mounted his broom on him. Hermione wanted to stop him, but prevented herself from doing. She knew that he had no choice. Harry then flew up to Draco and said,

"Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!"

"Have it your way Potter!"

Before then, Draco flew away with Harry following behind. Until, he tossed the remembrall.

"Catch if you can."

Harry acted quick and flew to the remembrall. And with luck, he managed to catch it in front of a window. Just long enough for McGonagall to see what happened.

Harry then landed on the ground as all the first years except Slytherin chaired for him. But stopped the moment McGonagall walked over and said,

"Harry Potter. Follow me please."

Harry fround as he did as he was told. Hermione was worried. Harry was the first friend she ever had. Is he in trouble because of what Malfoy made him do?

* * *

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione was reading one of her books as she waited for Harry to return. It wasn't until it was nearly dark out when Harry returned.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing." Harry answered.

"Nothing?" Hermione asked.

"I made Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

Hermione gasped. "Harry. That's wonderful. It's in your blood to play Quidditch."

"But I've never played it before. What if I make a fool of myself?"

"You won't. Let me show you something."

* * *

Hermione took Harry to the Trophy Room on the first floor. From there, she pointed Harry to a case that had what was non other than, his father.

"My father was a Seeker too?" He asked.

"And a good one." Said Hermione. "I collected some old copies of The Daily Prophet that shows more about your parents. They're in my room."

"We should head there right now." Said Harry. "We don't wanna be out past curfew."

With that said, the two exited the Trophy Room and entered The Grand Staircase. But on the way up,

"Whoa!" They both shouted as the staircase moved.

"I hate that when it happens." Said Hermione. "Now we have to take the long way back."

As the staircase stopped, the two walked up to a door and went through. However, Harry realized something.

"Hermione. Isn't this the third floor?" He asked her.

"You're right." She gasped. "We're not supposed to be here."

Soddenly, a sound was heard at the door. Turning around, they a horrible surprise.

"It's Filch's cat. Mes. Norris." Said Hermione. "Run!"

The two acted quick and ran away from Mes. Norris. She'd be coming back with Filch anytime soon. It wasn't until Peeves showed up and blocked their path.

"What have here? Firstly's out in night."

"Peeves. You have to let us pass." Said Harry.

"Should I tell Filch? Or should I not? Maybe I should. It's for your own good."

"Peeves." Hermione started. "If you let us pass,"

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED! NEAR THE FORBIDDEN CORRIDOR!"

Acting quick, the two ducked under Peeves and ran away farther in the corridor. Until they came to a door and it was locked.

"I don't think so." Harry said as he pulled out his wand. "Alohomora."

That was the unlocking charm witch opened the door. Alouing Harry and Hermione to hide inside the room until Filch was gone.

Just at that moment, Filch entered the corridor and came face to face with Peeves.

"Where are they?" He demanded.

"I say nothing if you don't say please." Said Peeves.

"Just tell me where they are!" Filch hissed at him.

"Not telling anything if you don't say please."

"I SAID TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha... I told you I won't tell if you don't say please. Ha ha ha ha..." Peeves laughed as he flew away.

"Come on my sweet. They must have used the secret passage to the second floor." Filch said as he and Mes. Norris left as well.

* * *

"Thank goodness he's gone." Said Hermione. "He thinks this door is still locked."

"I think I know why." Said Harry.

As Hermione walked over, she saw what Harry was looking at. It was a giant three-headed black dog with its right paw on a trapdoor of some sort. However, the dog was waking up from its slumber and saw both of them standing there. And then it started barking at them.

Both of them screamed as they ran back the way they came. The dog tried to follow them out, but they managed to quickly shut the door and lock it back up before taking off to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"Did you see the trapdoor it was standing on?" Harry asked as he and Hermione entered Gryffindor Tower.

"I did. What do you think that dog is guarding?"

"Maybe it has something to do with whatever Hagrid took out of Gringotts." Harry suggested. "There was an article in the daily prophet showing a brake in at Gringotts. The volt in question was number 713. That's the volt Hagrid and I went to."

"Did he tell you what it was?" Hermione asked.

"No. He was really secured on it."

"We're gonna have to talk him about it some time." Hermione suggested. "But not now. I had enough adventure for tonight."

"Me too." Said Harry.

With that said, the two walked to the dormitories and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy. This is my longest chapter ever. To those of you who don't know, Peeves was taken out of the movies to save time and all of his time was given to Filch.
> 
> It's true that Harry knows many spells sense being with Hermione made him smart. I'll also add that Snape was a lot better in the movies than he was in the books. And Ron was better in the books than he was in the movies.


	7. Halloween

The next morning, Harry and Hermione tried not to think too much about what the three-headed dog was guarding. But the classes they had today were too boring for them to not think about it. They had History of Magic at the moment.

"Ether it's really valuable or really dangerous." Said Hermione.

"Or both." Said Harry.

* * *

Of course, as many other days passed, Harry managed to improve on his Quidditch training with caption Oliver Wood.

Today was Halloween. Harry and Hermione woke up with the smell of sweet pumpkin cake and pie. They couldn't wait for the Halloween Feast soon.

Right now, they had Charms class with Professor Flitwick. Head of the Ravenclaw house.

"Today, we'll be learning the levitation charm that can make objects fly. Now remember, Swish and Flick."

"Swish and Flick." The class repeated.

"The incantation is Wingardium Leviosa."

Everyone pulled out their wands and began to cast the spell. But many of them failed to get it right.

"Wingardium Leviosar." Ronald said as he kept flicking his wand. Only for Harry to stop him.

"Stop. You're gonna take someones eye out." He said.

"Besides, you're saying it wrong." Said Hermione. "It's Levi-o-sa. Not Levio-sar."

Harry and Hermione showed what they meant by aiming their wands at their feathers and said,

"Wingardium Leviosa."

That got their feathers in the air. Flitwick was pleased.

"Well done." He said. "Mr. Potter, you really have your mothers talent."

However, both of them ended up braking the spell at the sound of an explosion. Seamus ended up setting his feather on fire.

"You can have my feather." Harry offered.

* * *

After class, Harry and Hermione made their way to The Great Hall for the feast. But on the way,

"It's Levi-o-sa. Not Levio-sar." They heard Ronald talking to Malfoy. "They're mentor. A complete nightmare. No wonder the only friends they have are themselves."

"Hey Ronald." Malfoy said to him. "What do you get when you mix bookworms with wormwood?"

"Potter and Granger." Ronald finished. That earned laughter from the other Slytherins.

Harry wanted to just ignore them, but Hermione ended up taking it too much and ran off crying.

"You jerks!" He shouted at Ronald and Malfoy.

Harry then ran to catch up with Hermione. But she was already gone.

"I hope she'll be okay." He said to himself.

* * *

Later, Harry was at the Halloween Feast. The floating candles in The Great Hall had Jack-o'-lanterns in their place. There a storm outside as thunder and lightning was seen.

Hermione hasn't shown up yet. Harry was really worried about her.

"Neville. Have you seen Hermione?" He asked him.

"I've just spoken to Lavender. She said that Hermione won't come out of the girls bathroom on the first floor. She's been in there all afternoon crying." Neville answered.

"You can blame Slytherin for that." Said Harry.

Until then, Professor Quirrell dashed in The Great Hall in panic.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEONS! THERE'S A MOUNTAIN TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!"

Everyone looked at him.

"Thought you outta know." He said before he fell on his belly.

That got all the students to panic. Trolls are dangerous despite being stupid.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted. "Everyone will please not panic! Now, prefects will lead their house back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

Everyone did as they was told. The prefects lead their houses back to the dorms as the teachers went to the dungeons.

"Gryffindors keep up." Percy said to them.

"How could a troll get in?" Harry wondered. "They're supposed to be stupid." But then, "Hermione doesn't know about the troll."

Acting quick, Harry dashed over to the girls bathroom on the first floor. Until he stopped at the sound of something. Something big. Hiding behind the wall, Harry saw the Mountain Troll making its way over.

"Looks like it left the dungeons." He said to himself. Until, "It's going into the girls bathroom."

* * *

Finally having enough crying, Hermione stepped out of the stall and walked over to the sinks. But then, soddenly, she stopped at the sight of the troll in front of her. Acting quick, Hermione ran back into the stall. However, the troll swang its club on the walls. But Hermione moved away in time.

At that moment, Harry stepped in to find that the troll had Hermione cornered. Before it attacked again, Harry pulled out his wand and casted,

"Stupefy!"

That was the stun spell witch shot a red line of energy out of his wand and hit the troll on its head. But that didn't stop it yet as it turned over to Harry.

"Hermione, get out of there!"

Doing as she was told, Hermione moved away from the troll and hid under the sinks. But, the troll saw what she was doing and was about to hit her with the club.

"Expelliarmurs!"

That was the disarm charm witch knocked trolls club out of its hand. Finally, the troll had enough and was about to attack Harry with its fists. Of course, Harry moved away and went over to the club. However, the troll was now able to reclaim the club. But,

"Wingardium Leviosa."

Harry levitated the club off of the trolls hand. The troll looked at its club flying over its head.

"Brake."

Now the club fell on the trolls head. That was enough to make the troll fall flat on its back.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked.

"No. Just knocked out." Harry answered. Just as the teachers rushed in.

"Oh Merlin's Beard!" McGonagall shouted. "Explain yourselves. Both of you."

"I didn't know about the troll professor." Hermione explained. "I was in here all afternoon. Two Slytherins were insulting me and Harry after we finished Charms. But I took it a lot worse than Harry did and ran in here. If Harry didn't come for me, I'd be dead by now."

"And who was it that insulted you?" McGonagall asked

"Draco and Ronald." Said Harry.

"Well then Severus." McGonagall said to Snape. "Those two boys cost your house, 10 points. As for you Potter. I'm quite pleased. Not many first year students stud up to a full grown Mountain Troll and lived to tell the tail. I'll give you 20 points for shear dumb luck."

"I-I suggest you head b-b-back now." Said Professor Quirrell. "I-It might w-w-wake up s-soon."

* * *

"I'm glad you're alright." Harry said as he and Hermione walked back to the dormitory.

"I'm glad you came for me." Said Hermione.

"I'd be nothing without you." Said Harry.

"I'd also be nothing without you."

So far, Harry and Hermione are stating to see that they're more than just friends. But is it true. Could they really be a thing? They'll find out soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's true. If Ron wasn't with them, that Harry and Hermione were only a Duo intstead of a trio, they would most likely end up falling in love with each other.


	8. Quidditch

Many days later after what happened on Halloween, Harry could hardly touch his breakfast. Today was the day of his first Quidditch match. And he was worried about the match.

"Harry." Hermione said to him. "You need your strangh for today. You need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry." Harry said to her. Until Snape walked over.

"Good luck today Potter." He said to him. "Then again, sense you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy for you. Even if it is against Slytherin."

However, as Snape walked away, Harry and Hermione took note of a bight mark on his right knee.

"How did he get that?" Hermione asked.

"I think I know why." Said Harry. "He let the troll in as a diversion to get passed that three-headed dog on the third floor."

"But why would he do that?"

"Remember when we suggested that the dog's guarding what Hagrid took out of Gringotts? Snape must have tried to get passed it, but it bit him."

"So whatever the dog's guarding is what Snape wants?" Hermione asked again."

"It seem like it." Harry answered.

Just then, Hedwig flew over and dropped a package in front of them.

"What have we here?" Hermione asked.

"Let's open it." Said Harry.

With that said, the two unraped the parsle until it was open. Revealing a broom stick. And not just any old broom.

"It's a Nimbus 2000." Said Hermione.

"No way." Said Harry.

* * *

Hermione walked with Hagrid to the Gryffindor stands at the Qudditch Pitch and took their seats. Soon, the teams came out to the pitch and took their places.

"Welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch Match of the session. I'm you're host, Lee Jordan. Today's game, Gryffindor vs Slytherin. The players takes their prositions. And Madam Hooch steps onto the field to begin the game."

"Now, I want a nice clean game from all of you." Madam Hooch said as she opened the Quidditch Ball crate.

"The bludgers are out. Followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 and the Seeker who catches it, ends the games. The Quaffle is released, and the game begins!"

"JORDAN! Take it easy." McGonagall said to him.

"Sorry Professor. I got too excited."

Harry watched as the chasers on his team passed the ball to each other. He didn't quite catch any of their names. Except for Katie Bell who was the one with the Quaffle. Fred and George are the beaters. Wood was the Keeper. So far, Katie managed to reach the goal and shot the Quaffle passed the Slytherin keeper and into the hoop in the middle.

"Katie Bell scores. 10 points to Griffendor." Said Jordan. "The Quaffle is now in the hands of Caption Marcus Flint."

So far, Flint dodged all the Gryffindor chasers and reached the Gryffindor hoops. But as he tossed the ball to the left hoop, Oliver showed up and grabbed it in time. Earning boos from the other Slytherins. Then the Quaffle was sent back to Katie who then passed to one of the other chasers. And then to the other. Until it was sent through the Slytherin hoop on the right.

"Another 10 points for Gryffindor."

However, Flint had a plane. While one of the Slytherin chasers had the Quaffle, Flint flew to one of the beaters on his team.

"Give me that!" He said as he snatched the bat from the beater. And then, he swang it on one of the bludgers and knocked it on Oliver. Making him fall through the hoop and onto the sandy ground. Earning boos from the other houses.

Then Flint returned the bat as the other chaser tossed the Quaffle through the hoop. Earning 10 points for Slytherin. Wood managed to recover quickly and sent the Quaffle to Katie.

"Take that side." Flint said to one of the chasers on his team.

Harry watched as Flint the other Slytherin chaser got side by side on Katie. Until they slammed on her and sent her under the stands. Until she came back out and hit the ground. Earning cheering from the other Slytherins. Then Flint grabbed the Quaffle and tossed through the left Gryffindor hoop. Earning 10 more points to Slytherin.

The score was now 20 to 20. Harry still watched the game go on. Until,

"A glimps of gold. Is that the snitch?"

It was. Harry saw the snitch and quickly dashed to it. But, Flint saw what he was doing and knocked him from the front of his broom.

"What?!" Jordan shouted. "Professor. That's cheating."

"There's no cheating in Quidditch." McGonagall said to him.

"But Flint could have killed Harry."

"Mr. Flint was only slowing Mr. Potter down. No one dies in a Quidditch Match."

As Jordan and McGonagall continued arguing, Harry tried to regain control of of broom. However, it kept shaking.

"What's going on with Harry's broom?" Hagrid asked.

Acting quick, Hermione grabbed Hagrid's binoculars and looked over at the Slytherin stands. Nether Malfoy or Ronald had their wands out. So she looked at the teacher stand. Until, she saw Snape muttering something but she knew what it was. He was jinxing the broom. Hermione then returned the binoculars and ran to the teacher stands.

So far, Harry was starting to lose hold on his broom. Hermione knew she had to be quick. Luckily, it didn't take her too long to reach the teacher stands. She didn't stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell over, moved to the bottom of Snape's robes, pulled out her wand and casted,

"Insendio."

That was the flame spell witch set Snape's robes on fire. He didn't even see that until,

"Fire!" Jordan shouted the moment he and McGonagall stopped arguing. "Professor Snape! You're on fire!"

Upon seeing that, Snape quickly stomped on the flame to put it out.

This gave Harry the chance to regain control of his broom and made his way to the snitch. The Slytherin seeker was close to catching it. But Harry quickly cought up and knocked him away. However, the Slytherin seeker quickly recovered and was about to knock away Harry. But Harry quickly saw that and moved out of the way. Making the other seeker hit the stands instead.

Once Harry got closer to the snitch, he stud up on his broom and reached out for it. Until, he fell down and rolled on the ground for a bit. When he stopped, he felt something come up his throat.

"Looks like he's gonna be sick." Said Hagrid.

But, instead of vomiting, Harry plopped out what looked like,

"The snitch." Said Jordan. "Harry Potter has reseaved 150. Gryffindor wins!"

He did it. He won. All the Gryffindors and some of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff cheered for him.

"No! He didn't catch it! He almost ate it!" Malfoy shouted as the other Slytherins were booing.

* * *

Later, Harry and Hermione walked out of the pitch with Hagrid as Hermione told them what happened.

"Nonsense." Said Hagrid. "Why would Professor Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?"

"Because he hates me. That's why." Said Harry.

"Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher." Hagrid pointed out. "He'd do no such thing."

"I know a jinx when I see one." Said Hermione. "You've got to keep direct eye contact. And Snape wasn't blinking."

"Listen to me. Both of you. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher. He'd never kill nobody."

"Then why did he tried to get whatever that three-headed dog was guarding on the third floor?" Harry asked.

"Who told you about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?" Hermione asked. "That thing has a name?"

"Of course hes got a name." Hagrid answered. "He's mine. I bought him off a Greek fella I met in the pud last year. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the,"

"Yes?" Hermione.

"I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that!"

"But Hagrid." Said Harry. "Whatever Fluffy's guarding on the third floor, Snape's trying to steal it."

"Listen. I'm only gonna say this once. You're not supposed to know what this is. It's top secret that is. You forget that dog and what he's guarding. That's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Nicholas Flamel?" Hermione asked.

"I shouldn't have told you. I should not have told you."

With that said, Hagrid walked away. Leaving Harry and Hermione lost in their thoughts.


	9. The cloak and the mirror

Harry and Hermione decided to stay behind on Christmas so they can look up who Nicholas Flamel is. Of course, their first search in the library did not go so well. Before brake, they searched the library many more times and still got nothing.

"Well, all that's left is the Restricted Section." Said Hermione.

"And we're not aloud in because we don't have signed note." Said Harry. "And we can't one sense we're not at seventh year."

"Let's take a brake Harry. I wanna enjoy the holidays at the moment."

"Me to. Besides, there's not many students left besides us and a couple others. We'll have most of the castle to ourselves for Christmas."

It's true, today's the last day before Christmas brake. Most of the students were going home for the holidays. While some others decided to stay at the school. The Weasley's were some of the ones who were staying because their parents went to visit Charily Weasley in Romania. He's studying dragons there. But Ronald went to spend the holidays with Draco. Harry and Hermiome heard that Draco's father was pleased that Ronald was not like the other Weasley's.

* * *

A couple days later, it was Christmas morning. Harry wasn't expecting any presents sense the Dursley's hate him. He remembers all those years ago. He never had a good Christmas before. Harry was right now walking out of the first year boys dormitory as he saw Hermione waiting for him downstairs.

"Harry." She said to him. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas to you to Hermione." Harry said as he walked down to her.

"Look. Mum and Dad got you presents." Hermione said as she showed Harry his presents from Dan and Emma.

"Whoa! I never got presents before." Harry said excited. "In all my Christmas' in the past, Dudley always shoved his presents in my face. And I got nothing."

Harry then started to open the presents he got. Hermione's parents got him some new clothes that fits him witch he knew was simple but liked them. The Dersley's never got him any new clothes. All he got to wear was Dudley's old clothes that he grew out of.

Hermione also got some clothes as well as some books. She even got a letter from her father. The letter said,

_Hello Hermione_

_We're sorry you and Harry couldn't join us for the holidays. I hope you two are having a good time. We're having a great time in Paris. I wish you and Harry were with us. But it's your choice if you two wanna spend Christmas at school._

_See you at summer vacation._

_Love, Daddy_

"Paris must be the perfect place to spend Christmas in." Said Harry.

"I'm sure it is Harry." Said Hermione.

Harry then opened another present. However, he got something silvery. Some sort of clothe.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Said Harry. "I think it's a cloak of some sort."

With that said, Harry tried it on. But,

"Whoa!" Hermione shouted.

This got Harry to look down at himself. And something was not right.

"My body's gone!"

"I know what this is." Said Hermione. "It's an Invisibility Cloak."

"I'm invisible." Harry said excited. "But who sent it?"

"There's a card." Said Hermione.

With that said, Harry picked up the card. The card said,

_Your father left this in my position before he died. It was time it was returned to you. Use it well._

"It doesn't say who it's from." Said Harry. "Just to use it well."

"Harry." Hermione said to him. "Your cloak. We can use it to find the book about Nicholas Flamel."

"In the Restricted Section. Of course." Harry said happily. "But we'll have to wait until night. If we do it now, it'll be too risky."

"My point exactly." Said Hermione.

* * *

That night after everyone was asleep, Harry met with Hermione in the Common Room with the Invisibility Cloak. It was time to search the library for Nicholas Flamel.

"Okay. It's almost midnight." Said Harry. "Let's do this."

Harry then rapped the cloak around himself and Hermione. The two then walked out the portrait hole and down the Grand Staircase to the second floor and into the library.

"See any prefects?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Nobody but us." Hermione answered.

The coast was clear. Hermione pulled out her lantern and Harry opened the door to the Restricted Section.

"Now, where can we find Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked.

"Over there." Hermione said, pointing to one of the shelves.

There it is. That's the book they need. The two walked over to shelf to grab it. However, as Hermione grabbed the book, she ended up knocking over another one as it opened up. Making a face show up in the pages and screamed.

"Quick. Put it back." Said Harry.

Hermione ended up dropping her lantern as she slammed the book shut and put it back in its place. But before they could open Flamel's book,

"Who's there?!"

It was Filch. And he was close by. Harry and Hermione knew that they had to leave now. Even though they were invisible, the cloak didn't stop them from being solid.

"Where are you?!" Filch demanded as he walked over. "I know you're in here! Show yourself!"

Luckily, the two managed to escape the library and into the corridor. On the way out, both of them cought sight of Snape pinning Professor Quirrell to the wall.

"Have you found out how to get passed that beast of Hagrid's yet!?" He demanded.

"Severus. Please." Quirrell said in fear.

"You don't want me as your enemy Professor Quirrell!"

"Professors." Filch said as he walked over with Hermione's lantern. "I'm glad I found you. I found this busted lantern in the Restricted Section. It's still hot. There's a student out of bed."

"The Restricted Section? They can't be too far away." Said Snape.

Of course, Filch distracted both of them long enough for Harry and Hermione to hid in a unused classroom. Once they were safe, Harry removed the cloak from them.

"I knew it." Said Hermione. "It is Snape."

"And Professor Quirrell's fighting against him." Said Harry. "Whatever Fluffy's guarding is safe as long as Professor Quirrell stands up to Snape."

But before they could open the book, they ended up seeing a huge mirror in front of them. On top if it was text that said,

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi,_

"What a minute." Said Hermione. She then pulled out her wand and used air writing charm and wote the words from the top of the mirror. Then she moved them around and said,

_Ishow no tyo urfac ebu tyo urhe arts desire._

"Hang on. I got it." Hermione said as she moved her wand again. This time, the wards said,

_I show not your face but your hearts desire._

"Is that why I see them?" Harry asked.

"See who?" Hermione asked.

"My parents."

Harry was already looking in the mirror. And two people were next to him. A red haired lady and a man that looked like an older version of Harry. But, Harry knew that they had to be Lily and James Potter. His parents.

However, both of them vanished when Hermione came to look.

"I only see us." She said.

"Hold on. The words said it shows your hearts desire." Said Harry. "Maybe it only works with one at a time."

With that said, Harry moved away from the mirror and let Hermione have a look. But instead of Lily and James,

"I'm Minister of Magic." She said. "But it said it shows our hearts desire. This can't also show the future."

"Besides, my parents are dead." Said Harry. "Unless, we both saw our hearts desires. Yours is to be Minister of Magic and mine was to see my parents."

"Oh. I get it now." Said Hermione.

"Good evening." Said a voice.

Upon hearing that, both of them looked behind themselves to see Dumbledore in front of them.

"Professor." Said Hermione. "We didn't see you come in."

"Strange how I don't need a cloak to become invisible." He said to them. "So, I see you two like hundreds before you have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"Is that what it's called?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I trust that both of you knows what this mirror can do."

"It shows us our hearts desires." Said Hermione.

"More than just that. The happiest men on earth would look into the mirror like both of you did and see what their hearts deepest desire is. However, it give us nether truth or knowledge. Men have wasted away from this amazing mirror or even driven mad. Witch is why in the morning, it will be moved to a new home and I'll like to ask that nether one of you will go looking for it. But if you do come across it again, you'll be ready for it. Now I suggest you put that cloak back and return to your dormitory before anyone else shows up."

Harry and Hermione nodded as they walked over to the cloak and put it back on before leaving. However, they didn't know that the left the book behind.


	10. Stones and Dragons

Once they returned to Gryffindor Tower, Harry and Hermione took this moment to look at the book.

"Wait. Where is it?" She asked.

"Oh no. We left it behind." Said Harry.

"Oh rotten luck." Said Hermione. "We'll just have to find out who Nicholas Flamel is later then."

* * *

As many days passed, all the students who went home have returned. Harry and Hermione chose to take a brake on their hunt for Flamel and focuse on studying for their final exams. Right now, they were in The Great Hall having dinner. Until,

"Hey." Neville said as hopped over with his legs stuck together.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy. We met outside the library and he said he needed someone to practice the Leg-locker curse on."

"Don't worry." Said Seamus. "I know the perfect counter curse that can help you."

"Great. The last thing I need is to have my pants on fire." Said Neville.

"I've improved sense Christmas. I haven't set a thing fire sense then."

"Don't let him walk over you." Said Harry. "Go tell a teacher."

"But then Malfoy will think I'm too scared to stand up to myself." Said Neville. "Sorry. But I'm not brave enough for Gryffindor."

"Don't say that." Said Hermione. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor. And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."

"Wait." Harry said as he pulled out one of his famous witches and wizards card. "I remember now."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore was my first wizard card. And I think the card can help us." Harry then looked at the back of the card. It said,

_First class order of Merlin, chef warlock. Current headmaster of Hogwarts. In 1945, Dumbledore was famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald. Also famous for his discovery of the 12 uses of dragon blood and work on alchemy with his partner Nicholas Flamel."_

"Of course. I remember now." Said Hermione. "Let's go."

With that said, Harry and Hermione made their way to the common room.

"Guys!" Neville shouted. "What about the counter curse?!"

* * *

When Harry and Hermione got to the dormitory, Hermione went to the girls room and then ran back out with a huge book.

"I forgot I checked this out of the library for a bit a light reading." She said as she opened it. "Here it is. Nicholas Flamel."

"May I?" Harry asked.

"Be my guest."

With that said, Harry began to read the page about Flamel.

"Nicholas Flamel is only known maker of the Philosophers Stone. The Philosophers Stone is a legendary substance that'll transform any metal it touches into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life witch will make the drinker immortal. Meaning they will never die. The only stone existing belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel who celebrated his 665th birthday last year."

"That's what Fluffy's guarding on the third floor." Said Hermione. "The Philosophers Stone."

"No wonder Snape wants to steal it." Said Harry. "Anyone would want that."

"We need to talk to Hagrid about this." Said Hermione.

* * *

Later, Harry and Hermione made their way to Hagrid's hut on the grounds. It was nearly dark out but they needed to talk to him.

Once they got there, Harry knocked on the door and Hagrid partly opened it.

"Hello." He said. "Sorry. I'm a little busy at the moment."

But before he closed the door, Harry and Hermione shouted,

"Wait! We know about The Philosophers Stone!"

Upon hearing that, Hagrid opened that door back up.

"If this is importent then you best come inside."

With that said, Harry and Hermione walked inside as Hagrid closed the door.

"You wanted to say something?" He asked.

"It's true." Said Harry. "Snape really is after the stone and Professor Quirrell's fighting against him."

"You're not still on about him are you?" Hagrid asked. "Professor Snape is one of the teacher protecting the stone."

"One of the teachers?" Hermione asked. "There's other things besides Fluffy guarding the stone isn't there? Spells. Enchantments."

"I shouldn't have told you." Said Hagrid. "You an't supposed to know anything about it."

Just then, the pot in Hagrid's fireplace started to shake. Hagrid walked over and picked up what looked like a yellow golden egg.

"Oh! Hot!"

"Hagrid, is that a," Harry asked but couldn't finish.

"A dragon egg?" Hermione finished for him. "Where did you get it?"

"Won it off a stranger I met in the forest. He was glad to get rid of it."

And then, the egg hatched. Revealing a small dragon hatchling.

"Is that a Norwegian Ridgeback?" Harry asked.

"An't she beautiful?" Hagrid asked as the dragon squeak at him. "Bless her. She know's her mummy. Hello little Norberel."

"Norberel?" Hermione asked.

"She's gotta have name don't she?" Hagrid asked.

Just then, the little dragon, Norberel, ended up breathe fire on Hagrid's beared. But he managed to put it out.

"Hey." He said as he looked out the window. "Who are those?"

Upon hearing that, Harry and Hermione looked at the window and saw who it was.

"Draco Molfoy and Ronald Weasley." Said Harry.

"Another Weasley?" Hagrid asked. "I spent the past two years chasing Fred and George away from the forest."

* * *

Good thing Harry and Hermione had the Invisibility Cloak with them. They were under it as they began to walk back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Hagrid can't keep Norberel." Said Hermione. "He'll get in trouble with Dumbledore."

"And worse, Malfoy and Ronald knows." Said Harry.

Soddenly, the cloak was pulled off of them from behind.

"Good evening."

Upon hearing that, both of them turned around and saw McGonagall with Draco and Ronald.

Uh oh!


	11. Detention

Before Harry and Hermione knew it, McGonagall dragged both of them into her office with Ronald and Draco.

"Where did you get this?!" She demanded as she held up the cloak.

"Someone gave it to me." Said Harry.

"Well you should know Mr. Potter, Invisibility Cloaks are forbidden in this school. And I'll have this confiscated immediately."

"But Professor," Hermione tried to say.

"I don't want any excuses! Never have I been this upset at any first year student or my own house. There for, 75 points will be taken."

"75?" Harry asked.

"Each."

Harry and Hermione gasped. This was enough to drop Gryffindor into last place and Slytherin into first.

"And to insure to never happens again, the four of you will receive detention tomorrow evening."

"Hold on." Said Ronald. "You gotta be joking."

"Yeah. You said the 4 of us." Said Malfoy.

"Both of you heard me correctly. You 2 were also seen out pasted curfew. I won't take any points from Slytherin, but you will be joining your classmates in detention."

* * *

Things did not go so well the next day. Word quickly got out about happened last night. Harry and Hermione tried to focuse on their work, but they couldn't ignore the other students who were angry at them.

It was just like Muggle School all over again. Hermione was being teased and people called her the bookworm she was once again. And Harry has gone from most popular to most hated. Even everyone in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were angry because they were looking forward to seeing Slytherin losing the house cup this year.

Of course, whenever they passed by a Slytherin, they'd say, "Thanks Potter, we owe you."

"Now what are we gonna do?" Hermione asked. "We don't have the cloak anymore and Slytherin's in the lead."

"And worse, we won't be able to find out what Snape might do if he plains to steal the stone soon." Said Harry. "Even Quidditch lost its fun. Snape disqualified Gryffindor for the rest of the year. Even Oliver is against us."

"Now Slytherin's gonna win for the seventh year in a row."

"Well, it looks like it'll only be you and me again." Said Harry. "No one else to talk to and we'll be keeping our faces in the books."

"Apparently so." Said Hermione.

* * *

Later that night, Filch took Harry and Hermione with Draco and Ronald to detention outside.

"Pitty they let the old detention die out." He said. "Students hanging on their arms in the dungeons. I miss those screaming voices. Still have the chains in my office."

It was then that he brought them to Hagrid's hut.

"You'll be serving Detention with Hagrid tonight."

Of course, Harry and Hermione took note of the sad look on Hagrid's face.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Norberel's gone." Said Hagrid. "Dumbledore sent her off to Romania."

"That's good isn't it?" Hermione asked. "She'll be with her own kind."

"She's only a baby. What if she don't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to her?"

"Hagrid. Focus." Said Filch. "These trouble makers are here to learn a lesson. You'll be going into the Forbidden Forest."

"Hold on." Said Malfoy. "I thought you were crazy when you said we were going into the forest."

"We can't go in there." Said Ronald. "It's dangerous. First years aren't aloud. And there are...werewolves."

"There's more than just werewolves out in those woods." Said Filch. "I'll be back for what's left of them."

* * *

Hagrid and his normal dog Fang lead the four into the forest. After a while, they stopped in front of a silvery substance witch Hagrid touched with his fingers.

"Hagrid, what is that stuff?" Harry asked.

"That's unicorn blood." Hagrid answered. "I found one dead a couple days ago. It's our job to find the poor beast. Mr. Weasley, you come with me. You need to be tought better than your brothers did. Harry, Hermione, you two go with Malfoy."

"Then I get Fang." Said Malfoy.

"Right. Just so you know, Fang's a bloody cowered. Gets scared very easy."

With that said, everyone went with their groups. Harry and Hermione couldn't help it, but Hagrid is giving Ronald his lesson for being in Slytherin.

"Don't you dare laugh at him!" Malfoy hissed at them. "This is servant work! My father's gonna have a fit when I tell him about this!"

"Shut up Malfoy!" Hermione said to him.

"Don't tell me what to do Mudblood!" Malfoy shouted back. "If you ask me, I say you're scared!"

"If anyone is scared here, it'd be you!"

"Hold on!" Harry shouted. "I think I found the unicorn."

He was right. Harry did find the unicorn. And it was dead alright. The four of them walked up a bit to get a closer look. But wait. What's this?

There was also something in black hood sucking on the unicorn. But when it lifted its head, its mouth was shown with the blood dripping from it.

Malfoy let out an ear pitching scream as he and Fang ran away. But Harry and Hermione just stud there frozen in fear. Until the hooded creature started to move closer to them. Causing both of them to back up until the tripped over some roots.

But before the hooded creature reached them. A centaur leaped in front of them and kicked the hooded creature away with his front feet. Once the hooded creature was gone, the centaur turned over to Harry and Hermione.

"Harry Potter. You and your friend. You should not be here. The forest is a dangerous place, especially at night."

"What was that thing you saved us from?" Harry asked.

"It was a monstrous creature. Slaying a unicorn is a monstrous thing do to. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you're at an inch of death. But it comes with a price. You will have a hath life. A cursed life from the moment the blood touches your lips. The creature that you've seen was someone who everyone thought was dead."

"That thing in the hood." Hermione asked. "That was Voldemort?"

"He has slaved many unicorns to this day. But it's not enough to bring him back. There is one thing in the castle that has the power to revive him."

"The Philosophers Stone!" Harry and Hermione shouted.

Just then, Hagrid walked over with Malfoy and Ronald.

"You alright you two?" He asked them.

"We're alright." Said Harry.

"Aw. Hello there Firenze." Hagrid said to the centaur. "I see you've met young Mr. Potter and Ms. Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter. This is where I leave you. But some day, our paths will cross again. Good luck."

With that said, Firenze made his way as Hagrid took everyone back to the school.

* * *

"Can you believe it?" Hermione asked as she and Harry returned to the dormitory. "We were wrong the whole time."

"Snape doesn't want the stone for himself." Said Harry. "He's after it for Voldemort. the Elixir of Life is just enough to bring Voldemort back to power."

"Hold on Harry." Said Hermione. "We're forgetting one thing. What's the one thing Voldemort's afraid of?"

"Professor Dumbledore." Said Harry. "As long as he's around, I'm safe. As well as the stone."

Just then, Harry saw something on the armchair. He then took a better look and knew what it was.

"The Invisibility Cloak." He said.

"But how?" Hermione asked. "McGonagall confiscated it."

Harry then saw something else. It was another card and it said,

_Just in case._

"You think someone's helping us?" Harry asked.

"Seems like it." Said Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew if McGonagall knew about the cloak, she'd confiscate it at the very moment.   
> And of course, it still came back to Harry.


	12. Down the trapdoor

Harry and Hermione managed to make it passed the Final Exams with an Outstanding in all their classes. Of course, the exams didn't get them out of everyone else's minds. They were still mad at the two from what happened the 2 nights ago.

"I hoped everyone payed more attention to the exams instead of us." Said Hermione. "But there are times when I could be wrong."

"Ouch!" Harry shouted.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"My scar. It keeps burning."

"Maybe you should head to the hospital."

"It's a warning. It means something bad is about to happen."

Just then, the two walked by Hagrid's hut. And from there, they saw Hagrid playing a flute. Until Harry realized something.

"Of course. Why didn't I see it? Hagrid always wanted a dragon. And how many people show up with dragon eggs?"

With that said, the two walked over to him as he stopped playing to see them coming.

"Ah. Finished your exams?" He asked.

"Hagrid. Who gave you that egg?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. He kept his hood up."

"Did he seem intrested in Fluffy?"

"Of course he was intrested. How offtin do you come across a three-headed dog? And I tole him, you want calm him down, just play a little music and the right tune will drop him to sleep." Hagrid answered. Until, "I shouldn't have said that."

Too late, Harry and Hermione already dashed off.

"Hey! Where you going!?"

* * *

"That was Snape." Said Harry. "He gave Norberel to Hagrid as a trick to tell him how to get passed Fluffy."

With that said, the two ran into McGinagall's office.

"Professor. We need to see Dumbledore right now." Hermione said to her.

"I'm afraid the headmaster is not here at the moment." Said McGonagall. "He reseaved an owl from the ministry rquesting his presents imedeitly."

"What?" Harry asked. "But Professor, someone knows how to reach the Philosophers Stone and is gonna steal it tonight."

"Mr. Potter. I do not know how both of you found out about the stone. But can insure you it is safe. Now, I suggest you return to your dormitory right now."

With that said, the two left the office.

"This is just great." Said Harry. "Dumbledore's gone and now the stone and myself will be vonrible. I bet Snape set that up."

"Set what up?"

Both Harry and Hermione jumped as they turned around and saw Snape in front of them.

"And may I asked what two young Gryffindor students are doing out here?"

"Nothing." Said Harry.

"I'd be careful of I was you Potter. You wouldn't anyone to get susspishes. People might think you two are up to no good."

With that said, Snape left them.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"We have to go through that trapdoor. Tonight."

* * *

That night, Harry and Hermione waited until everyone was asleep. Once they were, the two of them walked down to the common room with the Invisibility Cloak. But before they could put it on, they heard the sound of a toad on the couch. And not just any toad.

"Trever." Harry whispered. "You shouldn't be here."

"Nether should you." Neville said as he came out from behind the couch. "You're going out again. Are you?"

"Neville. Please." Said Harry. "If we don't do this now,"

"No. I don't care what it's about. I can't let you do this. No. I won't let you. You'll get Gryffindor into trouble again. I'll fight you."

"Neville. I'm sorry I have to do this." Hermione said as he pulled out her wand. "Petrificus Totalus."

That was the paralyzing spell witch froze Neville in his place and he fell to the floor.

"Sorry Neville. But it's for your own good." Said Harry.

With that said, Harry and Hermione got under the cloak and made their way to the third floor.

* * *

"See any prefects?" Harry asked.

"All clear." Hermione said as she opened the door to the third floor.

But the moment they stepped inside, Peeves swooped down in front of them.

"Who is it? Another icky firstly out of bed? Oh you're in trouble now!"

"Wrong!" Harry said in a deep voice. "It's me Peeves. The Bloody Baron has all rights to be invisible. I'm gonna be potrolling this floor tonight and I like to ask that you don't come back for the rest of the night."

"Y-Yes your bloodyness." Peeves said before taking off.

"Well, that worked." Said Hermione.

Now the cost was clear. Harry and Hermione made their way in and over to the door leading to the forbidden corridor. Hermione then unlocked the door with the unlocking charm and the two stepped inside. But as they closed the door and took the cloak off,

"Look." Harry said as he pointed to a harp close by. "Snape's already been here. He put a spell on the harp."

"Witch means," Hermione started.

But she couldn't finish because she knew what that means. Fluffy was fast asleep with his paw on the trapdoor.

"Okay. We need to move his paw off the door." Said Harry.

With that said, the two grabbed his paw and moved it off the door. Alouing them to open it.

"Harry." Hermione said to him. "You sure we can do this?"

"We can't let Snape get away with this. On the count of three, we'll jump in together."

But then,

"Hang on." Said Hermione. "Is it just me or does it seem quiet?"

She was right. The harp stopped playing.

"It stopped. Witch means," Harry tried to finish. But he couldn't. But Hermione knew what that means.

Fluffy was now awake and ready to take a bight off of them.

"GO!" Both of them shouted.

Acting quick, both of them made it in the trapdoor just as Fluffy's attack missed. However, there was no stairway. Both of them fell down and landed on some plant like thing.

"Thank goodness for that." Said Harry. "But these plants. Are they,"

Before he could finish, vines started to rap around both of them.

"I knew it." Said Hermione. "Devil Snare."

"Just relax." Said Harry. "Relax and it'll let us go."

That's what they did. Relax. However, that didn't work.

"Uh oh." Said Harry. "This isn't normal Devil Snare."

"Professor Sprout knew relaxing was easy to get out of Devil Snare." Said Hermione. "We need to think of another way."

"Devil Snare. Devil Snare." Harry said as he was thinking. "It grows so fast and never stops. But if touched by sunlight or fire, it stops."

"That's it." Said Hermione. "Harry, can you reach your wand?"

"I think so."

With that said, Harry managed to get his hand to his wand. Then he pulled it out and casted,

"Incendio."

That worked. The Devil Snare cought fire and burned down. Alouing Harry and Hermione to drop to the floor below them.

"Great work Harry." Hermione said to him.

"Don't thank me. It was you who got me to study more."

But then, another sound was heard. It sounded like flapping wings. The two followed the sound to the next room. And they were in for a surprise.

"Those are not birds." Said Harry. "They're keys. And if you ask me, I bet they were charmed by Professor Flitwick."

"And I bet one of them fits that door." Hermione said as she pointed to the door nearby.

But there was also something else. It was broomstick floating in the air. And just any broomstick. It was a Comet 260.

"I think Madam Hooch also helped out with this one." Said Hermione. "Let's see. We need a key that's big and old. One that can fit the door."

"Over there." Said Harry. "That's the key we need. The one with the broken wing."

"Harry, you're the Seeker around here." Hermione said to him. "Not me. If Snape can catch that key with that broom, so can you."

Harry understood and grabbed hold of the broom. But as he did, all the small keys charged over to him and scratched him. Making things harder for him. But he managed to get on the broom and fly to the big key. Of course, the smaller keys kept getting in his way. Making it hard for him to grab to big one. However, Harry was lucky enough to make it passed the small keys and grab the big one.

"Get ready to catch!" He shouted to Hermione.

And then, Harry tossed the key over to Hermione and she managed to catch it and unlock the door. Alouing both of them to pass to the next room and slam the door shut as the keys hit the wall or got stuck on the door.

"Thank goodness for that." Said Harry. "I wonder what the next puzzle is."

However, it was dark in this room as both of them walked into some kind of graveyard. But as they were almost on the other side, a sound of swords came and made them jump back.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, feeling worried.

Harry took a better look in the room. He knew what it really was.

"Hermione. This is no graveyard. It's a chess board."

He was right. It was a giant Wizard Chess board. And the white poms were blocking their path to the door up ahead.

"Only Professor McGonagall can tranceform a chess board this big." Said Hermione. "How are we gonna get across?"

"Simple. We play our way across." Said Harry. "I'll take that empty bishup spot and tell the peaces where to go. Hermione, you be the queens side castle."

With that said, both of them moved to the spots on the board and got ready to begin the game."

"Okay." Said Harry. "White moves first. Then we play."

A white pom moved first.

"Pom to D5."

The black pom moved to its spot. Just as the white one moved and attacked the black one before taking its place.

"It's only the beginning." Hermione whispered to herself. For she was worried about this game.

As the game went on, many peaces were smashed and destroied. Until it was time to move one last white peace.

"Okay, I know what to do now." Said Harry. "I'm gonna move the knight to the white queen so she can take him out. Then I'll be free to check the king."

"Harry." Hermione said to him. "That doesn't sound like a good idea."

"It's the only way we can pass."

"But Harry, I don't want to risk your life. What if the king stabs you with his sword?"

"Hermione." Harry said fermly. "It has to work. Do you want to stop Snape from stealing that stone or not?"

Hermione still didn't want to take any risks. But Harry had a point. It was the only way they can stop Snape from getting the stone.

"Knight to E8."

The knight then moved over to the spot.

"Check."

The black queen then pulled out her staff and used it to knock the knight out. Harry then walked over to the white king and said,

"Checkmate."

The king then dropped his sword to the ground. Harry and Hermione have won. The king then aloud the two to pass on to the next room. However, they didn't know that they were being followed by someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. I wonder who's following them. Who do you think it is? I'll give you one hint. It's not Dumbledore.
> 
> Man. Because Ron's not with them, it was really hard for me to get the rooms fiegered out.


	13. The last puzzles

Harry and Hermione were now entering the next room. However, the path ahead was blocked up by black fire. As well as the path they came from. There was also a table of seven potions. As well as a paper.

"I think I know what this is." Said Harry. "This is Snape's puzzle."

"No. It's a riddle." Hermione said as she looked at the note. The note said,

> _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

> _Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

> _One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

> _Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

> _Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

> _Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

> _Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_

> _To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

> _First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_   
>  _You will always find some on nettle wine’s left side;_

> _Second, different are those who stand at either end,_   
>  _But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;_

> _Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_   
>  _Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

> _Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_ _Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

"So, we have to find out what the potion is to go on." Said Harry.

Now, both of them were beginning to figure it out. Until they got it.

The wines are the 2nd and 6th ones. The 1st, 4th, and 5th ones were the poison potions. The 7th was the one that sends them back. Witch means the 3rd was the one they need to go on.

"That's it." Said Hermione. The blue potion was the one. "You ready Harry?"

"Before we go, I want to tell you something." Said Harry.

"What is it?"

"Hermione. I know we've been friends since primary school. But now I want to be more than just friends."

Hermione knew what he was talking about. She then said,

"Harry. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be bullied by those other kids at school. But you came and stud up to me."

"Hermione. Like I said, I'd hate seeing a girl bullied. Oh, Hermione. I love you."

"Harry. You are a great person. I love you too."

It was then that both of them embraced each other and their mouths met with each other. This was the happiest moment of their lives.

However, they had to break their kiss and drink the potion. It was time. The two then made their way through the black fire. However, the person who was following them made the flames disappeared without them knowing.

* * *

The moment the two got to the bottom of the stairway, they were in for a surprise.

"What's the Mirror if Erised doing here?" Hermione asked. "I thought when Dumbledore said it was going to a new home, it be moved out of the school."

"Hold on." Harry said as he looked in front of the mirror. "Is that?"

"Professor Quirrell?" Hermione finished.

It was him. He was in front of the mirror as he turned to look at them.

"Yes. Snape seemed like the type. But who would have expected it to p-p-pore old P-Professor Quirrell?"

"But during the Quidditch match, Snape tried to kill me." Said Harry.

"Oh n-no dear boy. I tried to kill you!" Quirrell raised his voice. "I knew you were going to be trouble at the start. But you Granger! If you haven't knocked me over to set Snape's robes on fire and broke my eye contact, I would have succeeded! Especially with Snape muttering his useless counter curse."

"Snape was trying to save Harry?" Hermione asked. "Then you let the troll in!"

"Oh course it was me! With the whole school districted, I would have gotten the the stone! But Snape wasn't fooled and went to the third floor to hold me off!"

Then, he turned back to the mirror.

"You see what this mirror does?! It shows me holding the Philosophers Stone! But how do I get it?!"

"Use the boy!" Said a scary voice.

"COME HERE POTTER! NOW!"

Harry hesitated as he walked over to the mirror. Then he saw himself with the stone on his hand until he put it in his pocket. The real Harry then felt it in his pocket.

"Tell me! What do you see?!"

"I see me and Hermione all grown up. She's minister of magic and we have our own kids."

"He lies!" Said the voice.

"TELL THE TRUTH! WHAT DO YOU SEE?!"

"Let me speak to them!"

"Master, you're not strong enough."

"I have strength enough for this!"

Quirrell then removed his cloth from his head. Revealing his bold head. Just as another face showed up at the back of the head.

"Harry Potter! We meet again!"

"You!" Hermione shouted. "You're Voldemort!"

"Right you are Mudblood! You see what I've become! The only way I can survive is live off another! Unicorn blood can substain me! But it can't give me a body of my own! But you have what I need!"

Harry and Hermione then made a run for it.

"Stop them!"

Quirrell then snapped his finger. Causing fire to block their path.

"Why run away and die when you can live and join me?"

"Never!" Both of them shouted.

"Bravery! Just like you're parents! However, you should know! There's no right or wrong! There's also no good or evil! There's only power! But I require the object that lies in your pocket!"

Harry then reached into his pocket and pulled out the stone.

"I know that you never got to know your parents! But I can give you chance to see them! Give me the stone and I'll take you to them!"

However, both Harry and Hermione saw his parents looking at them from the mirror. Both shaking their heads no.

"You lier!" Both of them shouted.

"Kill them!"

"No!" Shouted another voice.

Upon hearing that, Harry and Hermione turned and saw someone behind the flames.

"Snape!" Quirrell shouted.

"I knew you were trouble from the start!" Snape shouted. "I told you that you don't want me as your enemy! Now you will pay the price!"

"Ah. Severus!" Said Voldemort. "I knew you're still loyal to me! Kill them!"

"I was never your servant! I was Dumbledore's spy!" Said Snape. "I'm not here to kill Potter! I'm here to stop you from regaining your power!"

"Quirrell! Kill all of them!"

Quirrell then charged at Harry. But Snape got in front of him as Quirrell grabbed Snape by his neck and chocked him on the floor. Harry quickly ran to him and grabbed Quirrell's hand. But as he did, the hand started to smoke and turn to stone. Quirrell screamed as his hand disintegrated. Harry looked at his hands. How did he do that?

"What is this magic?" Quirrell demanded.

"Fool!" Voldemort shouted. "Get the stone!"

But as Quirrell ran to the stone. Harry grabbed his face. Making him smoke and turn to stone like his hand. It was then that Quirrell was completely stone as he crumbled up and fell to the ground. He was dead. Harry then turned to Snape.

"Why are you here?" He asked. "Why did you help me?"

"I don't hate you, Harry." Snape said to him. "I thought you were too much like your father. A trouble maker. But instead, you have more of your mother in you."

But before Harry could say anything, Voldemort came back in smoke form and charged at both Harry and Hermione. Knocking them out cold on the floor as he left the castle. Just in time for Dumbledore to arrive.

"You've done well Severus." He said. "Take Harry and Hermione to the Hospital Wing. I'll deal with the stone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go. Snape followed them because he didn't see Harry as his father and helped him stop Voldemort from getting the stone. The next chapter will be the last of this book.


	14. End of year 1

The next morning, Harry and Hermione awoke in the Hospital Wing. Just in time fore Dumbledore to arrive.

"Good morning Harry and Hermione." He said to them. "Ah. I see you got tokens from your admirers."

He wasn't kidding. There was lots of wizard sweets in front of them.

"You see, what happened between you and Professor Quirrell in the dungeons is a complete secret. Eventually, the whole school knows."

"Really?" Hermione asked. "What happened to the stone?"

"The stone has been destroyed."

"But Mr. Flamel. He'll die won't he? Harry asked.

"Flamel and I are old friends. We've agreed what's best. And yes Harry. He will die."

"But how did I get the stone?"

"You see, whoever wanted to find the stone but not to use its powers would be able to find it. That was another one of my brilliant ideas. One more thing. When your mother died, she sacrificed herself with her love to you to protect you. Voldemort did leave a mark other than your scar. It can't be seen but it lies from within."

And then, Dumbledore saw something special on Harry's table.

"Ah. Bettie Bots Every Flavor Beans. I came across a vomit flavor bean once and lost my liking for them. But a nice toffee wouldn't hurt."

However, as Dumbledore tried one of the beans.

"Alase. Earwax."

* * *

Later, Harry and Hermione left the Hospital Wing and went to the end of year feast. Everybody was no longer mad at them when they head how the two got to the Philosophers Stone in time. Slytherin was still in the lead on house points. But no one cared about it now. Not even Snape for some resone.

"Your attention please." Dumbledore said to the students. "As you all know, another year has come and gone. And as of now, the house cup need to be rerorded. In 4th place, Gryffindor with 312 points."

At first there was low clapping.

"In 3rd, Hufflepuff with 352 points."

Again, low clapping.

"In 2nd, Ravenclaw with 426 points."

Still, low clapping.

"And in 1st place, Slytherin with 472 points."

Loud cheering burst from the Slytherin table.

"Yes. Well done Slytherin. However, do to resent events, I have few last minute points to give. To Ms. Hermione Granger for the best use of Knowledge Hogwarts have ever seen, 75 points."

Once again, low clapping.

"To Mr. Harry Potter for showing all of us pare courage, also best knowledge, and the greatest game of chess in all of Hogwarts, 85 points."

"We tied in Slytherin." Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Finally, it takes great courage to stand up to your enemies when others are in great danger and to prevent others from doing what is wrong. 10 points to Neville Longbottom."

"No!" Malfoy shouted. "He's a squib! He shouldn't be aloud points!"

"I believe a change of decorations are in order." Dumbledore said as he changed the decorations from Slytherin to Gryffindor. "Gryffindor wins the House Cup."

Cheering broke out from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw tables as they all tosed their hats in the air. But Slytherin just tossed their hats on the floor as they were angry that they've lost the House Cup.

Professor Snape on the other hand wasn't too bothered at this. He knew Harry was just like his mother from the start. He should be proud of him even if he's a Gryffindor.

* * *

The next morning, Harry and Hermione walked with the other students to the Hogwarts Express sense it was time to go home. Dumbledore wanted Harry to stay for the summer, but he knew that he'll get in trouble with Fudge if he let that happen.

"I'm sorry Harry." Hermione said to him.

"Don't worry. I can always visit you over the summer." Harry said to her.

Just then, both of them saw Hagrid near by and walked over to him.

"Ah. Not leaving without saying good-by are you?" He asked. "Look. I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"No. You were right." Said Harry. "Snape would never steal the stone. We're the ones who should be sorry."

"Oh. Before you go, I want you to have this."

Hagrid then handed Harry a photo album. He opened it up and saw a picture of his parents holding a baby that he knew was himself.

"Thank you." He said.

"Harry." Hermione said to him. "If Dudley gives you a hard time, just tell him you'll give him a pare of...well...mouse ears."

"Hermione. You know we're not aloud to use magic away from Hogwarts."

"I do. But the Dursley's don't."

"You're right." Harry said again. "I think this is gonna be a fun summer."

"All aboard!" The conducter shouted.

"We better go. See you next year Hagrid."

"Good luck Harry." Hagrid said as he walked.

"Harry, does it feel strange going home?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not going home. Hogwarts is my home."

Hermione giggled at that as she and Harry got on the train as it took off. It was quite a fun for both of them. Harry and Hermione began to wonder what might happen next year. But that's up to them to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the Philosophers Stone has come to a conclusion. Even though the other Weasley's are still gonna be on Harry's side, what do you think might change in the Chamber of Secrets? We'll just have to find out.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I'll see you later in book 2.


End file.
